Naughty Pink Rangers
by RangerLoveAll
Summary: Santa determines who's naughty and nice. The nice ones get presents and the naughty ones get nothing. However, these two naughty girls are going to give each other a Christmas to remember. Kim/Kat Rated M for sexual ideas and language. Request by ssvidel3.


Naughty Pink Rangers

By RangerLoveAll

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, or series the characters are from. Author's Note: This was a request by _****_ssvidel3. All credit goes to them._**

It was Christmas Eve and Kimberly was sitting at home waiting for her girlfriend to get back. She expected a long night of love making considering that ever since they moved in together they had sex at least three times a week and tonight was a special night where Santa would give all the good boys and girls presents. Unfortunately, Kimberly knew that she and Katherine were naughty. _Very _naughty. Kim was currently wearing a big beacon to the world that she was naughty. It was nine inches long and Kimberly could just _barely _get her hand around it. It was her favorite toy to use. She called it _Big Tommy _considering that when she was dating him this is what she assumed he was like, but he didn't live up to it. _"Oh well." _Kim thought._ "At least now I have somebody who can make me cum harder than anybody else." _And just thinking about Katherine like that made Kimmy wet. She wanted nothing more than to finger herself to a coma, but that would leave Kat with nobody, and Kim would hate herself if that happened. She just sat back in her chair as the fire blazed on, thinking of the night that was about to come. _"Heh heh. Cum." _Kim mentally laughed at her pun. Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Hi Kim! I'm home!" She heard Kat's voice exclaim.

"I'm in the living room!" She told her girlfriend.

"Of course you are. Waiting for Santa?" Kat joked.

"No, we've been too bad." Kim told Kat.

"Aw, but who's going to give me a present?" Kat asked as she walked into the room.

"I think I have something." Kim smirked.

"What is it?"

"Just close your eyes." Kim stood up and took off her clothes. Leaving her DD-cup breasts bare and a pink colored strap-on sticking out. She got behind Kat and rested _Big Tommy _in between her cheeks.

"Ooh, someone's happy to see me." Kat joked.

"You have no idea. I almost went ahead without you." Kimberly told her.

"But you just couldn't." Kat said.

"Yeah, no matter how good you look in my mind, it's always better in real life." Kim told her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Miss Hart." Kat told her.

"Are your eyes still closed." Kim asked.

"Yes." Kat sighed.

"Good. Because I want to be in front of you when you open them." Kim went around and stood in front of Kat. She was so close that the strap-on was just begging entrance to Kat's kitty. Kimberly then kissed her girlfriend. They made out for about three minutes.

"God. I'm so horny." Kat moaned.

"Me too. Let's go to the bedroom." Kimberly said as Kat opened her eyes and followed the tight ass of her girlfriend. When they got to the bedroom, Kat started stripping. She was going as fast as she could so that she could get stuffed with the big pink dick hanging off her girlfriend. Kat had C-cup tits. Not as big as her girlfriend, but they sure drove Kim wild. She could spend hours messing with Kat's nipples. However, they knew that tonight would skip all formalities. It was pure pleasure. Kat slipped her pink thong off of her pussy to show Kim.

"You shaved. I like it." Kim told her. Kat got wet under the stare of Kimberly. "Well are you going to stand there, or are you going to get on the bed." Kim said. Kat hurriedly scrambled for the bed and laid her head on a pillow. Kimberly got above her in missionary position and lined her fake dick up with Kat's real cunt.

"Fuck me!" Kat screamed. Kimberly couldn't take it any more and thrusted in. Kat screamed in primal pleasure. Kim started humping her girlfriend with all her might. The strength of the two was rocking the headboard against the wall each time that Kim entered Kat. However, they couldn't hear the thumping against the wall because their moans drowned it out. They were lucky that they lived in a spaced out area of the city, so that no matter how loud they were, nobody could hear them.

"You like that?" Kim asked.

"Yes!" Kat groaned throatily. Kim was filling Kat with immense pleasure. She didn't know if she would last that much longer.

"Take it bitch!" Kim said as she filled Kat.

"Kim! I! I! I'm gonna! Gonna!"

"Say it!"

"I'm gonna cum!" Kat screamed at the top of her lungs as she hit her orgasm. The sight of her girlfriend's O-face making Kim cum against the strap-on. They rode out their orgasms and Kat flipped them around. Kimberly leaned against the headboard and Kat positioned herself over the plastic pole. Kat dropped herself down onto it and started bouncing on Kim's lap. Kim watched as her girlfriend's tits went up and down. She just wanted to suck on one of those hard nipples. Kim leaned forward and grabbed Kat's left tit with her teeth. This caused a painful pleasure to shoot through Kat's body and she sped up the bouncing. Kat hit her second orgasm shortly after she did that. Once Kat could, she got off of the strap-on and laid down in the bed.

"Aw, done already?" Kimberly asked.

"No. I just need to catch my breath." Katherine told her.

"What would you say if I took the strap-on off? Just for a little?" Kim asked.

"I'd say, what do you have planned?" Kat asked, knowing that she wouldn't _just _take it off for a little.

"Well, you got off twice, and I've only gotten one, so maybe you could use your tongue to get me another?" Kim suggested.

"It doesn't seem like I can breathe when we get like this." Kat joked as she moved down so she could face Kim's twat. She leaned in close and stuck her tongue out to meet Kim's pussy lips. She licked the outside of the lips to tease Kim. She purposely avoided her clit so that Kat could prolong the excitement she felt. Kim moaned as her girlfriend scanned her lower lips with her soft tongue.

"Kat. Please."

"Please what?" Kat asked coyly.

"I want you to jam that hot tongue of yours all the way up my fucking cunt!" Kim said through her teeth, wanting to orgasm real bad. Kat decided to please her girlfriend and immediately dove in. The sudden chance jolted Kim and caused her to cum harder than she ever cum before. She ended up squirting all over Kat's face. Kat just opened her mouth to collect all that she could.

"Damn Kim, and I thought I came hard." Kat said when it was all said and done. Kim pulled Kat up to her face and kissed her for all she was worth. Kim moaned as she tasted herself on Kat's lips.

"Okay, my turn." Kat said.

"Why don't we do a 69?" Kim suggested.

"That'll work." Kat said. Kim pulled her girlfriend so that she was facing her pussy and vice versa. Kim decided to massage Kat's cat. Kat had already gotten Kim's taste so she just went back for seconds. Kim moaned and stopped her massaging which caused Kat to pause.

"Why?" Kim groaned.

"The point of a 69 is that both of us do our part. You're slacking." Kat told her. Kim sadly agreed and started back on her motions to Kat's pussy. Kat went back to eating out Kimberly. Kim decided that she wasn't going to be the weak one i. the relationship and she started lashing her tongue at Katherine's wet pussy. Kat started moaning into Kim's pussy, causing her to speed up with the maneuvering of her tongue. Kat's whines got higher pitch, signaling to Kim that Kat was going to cum. This caused Kim to get close and the two of them had simultaneous orgasms. Every drop of cum landed in their mouths and they swallowed the sweet nectar like it was water in the desert. Kim was the first to stir, and she went back over to _Big Tommy_. She put him back on and put Kat on all fours.

"Okay little kitty, time to learn from the big dogs." Kimberly said as she got behind and lined up with her pussy.

"Oh, the dogs huh?" Kat said. "Doggy style always was my favorite." Kim started thrusting into Kat's twat from behind. The sight of her girlfriend's ass keeping her mesmerized. Kat was especially turned on by the sound that Kim's hips made when the connected with her ass. It was heaven to her. Kim started going faster, wanting to see how jiggly Kat's ass could get. It wasn't that fat so it didn't move much, but that slight movement made it all worth it. Kat was screaming at Kim. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Hard! Fuck me hard! Fuck!" Kat was sure that she was gonna be hoarse tomorrow. However, she didn't care, because Kim was the only person who would see her. The thought of an all day fuck session drove Kat wild and she came again. Kim pulled all the way out when Kat's pussy muscles let go of the fake cock.

"Ready to go again?" Kim asked.

"I don't know if my pussy could take another pounding like that." She said sheepishly.

"Ssh, don't worry. I have a solution." Kim said. She moved the strap-on up a little in regards to Kat's body. Now it was lying just outside of Kat's anus. Her tiny, puckered, sweet asshole.

"Kim. I don't know." Kat said.

"Ssh, if I didn't think it would be good, I wouldn't suggest it." Kim told her. Kat knew that that was true, but she had never done anal. Not even with Kim.

"Just kiss me as it goes in." Kat said.

"Okay, turn around." Kim said. Kat went to look at her and saw the love in her eyes. She pushed her lips against Kim's and this was the sign to push in. Kat screamed against Kim's lips, and it hurt Kim inside, but she knew that once the pain went away, the pleasure would be greater than she'd ever experienced. Kim slowly pushed in and kissed Kat harder. When she got all the way in she stopped and let Katherine's ass adjust to the intruder. Kat broke the kiss after about a minute of it being there.

"Fuck me." She said intensely. This one phrase had more passion than all of Kimberly and Katherine's other relationships combined. Kimberly slowly pulled out, but right before she got all the way out she started heading back in. "Faster Kimmy! Katty want fast fuck!" This drove Kimberly wild. She kicked into seventh gear and started drilling Kat's asshole for everything that could be in there. Kat screamed like a banshee and Kim followed suit. The two of them in pure bliss as Kimberly Hart assfucked Katherine Hillard.

"Kat! Are you close?" Kim asked.

"Yes!" She squeaked out.

"Me too!" Kim yelled. Kim came first slowing down the strap-on action, but luckily Kat was so on edge that the little actions still caused so much pleasure. When Kim took out the dick from Kat's asshole, Kat came all over the sheets.

"Sorry." Kat said.

"It's okay. I love sleeping underneath your juices anyways." Kim told her girlfriend.

"Like I said. Flattery will get you everywhere." Kat said.

"I'm still horny." Kim announced.

"Me too." Kat realized.

"Let me take this off again." Kim said throwing _Big Tommy _into the corner of their room.

"What now?"

"We'll scissor. How does that sound?" Kim asked. Kat just got into position, they moved their legs to where both could have room, Kim was going up and down and Kat was going left to right. The two of them grabbed hands and pulled each other close. The moment that the two Pink Ranger pussies connected was magical. The sounds that came out of their mouths were so high pitched they thought their windows would shatter.

"Fuck!" Kat exclaimed.

"Shit!" Kim said. The two of them moved in sync with one another and knew exactly when to break and when to join. Because of this they had both cum at the same time. They screamed their heads off when that happened and afterwards they panted and laid in bed. The sheets were soaked with the fruits of their lovemaking, but they both passed out before anything could be done about it.

The next day they both woke up sticky.

"Kim, we need to have a designated cleaner."

"Maybe next time." Kim said, licking the dried cum off her tits. "For now, let's just fuck again." Kim said going to grab _Big Tommy_. Kat stopped her.

"This time, I wanna be the fucker." Kat said. Kim handed her the strap-on.

"Merry Christmas Kat!"

"Merry Christmas Kim!"

The two of them fucked all day long.

_**I hoped that you liked it. This was my first requested story, and i hope that it satisfied you ssvidel3. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. I probably won't write about the Christmas Day, unless I get the idea to. It was just a fill in the blanks ending that you can continue on your own. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
